Category talk:POVs
Wondering if splitting up this category by story is worthwhile. It will combine a couple of categories per entry. One big drawback is that most short stories don't have many POVs. TR 21:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by combining a couple of categories per entry. Many of the stand-alone novels also have only one or two POVs. ML4E 21:56, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :For example, if we have Southern Victory POVs, we could take Jake Featherston out of Southern Victory Characters, and just have him in the SV POV category. :But I was thinking only in terms of series. The stand-alone novels aren't worth separating out. So never mind. TR 01:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Taking Featherston out of SV Characters to move to SV POVs? Why would we want to do that? Sounds like reorg for the sake of reorg to me. ::No, I like the current setup. I like character categories that cut across story, binding warp and weft. Turtle Fan 03:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Single POVs I've been toying for a while with the idea of a special category for characters who are the only POVs in their stories. Novels only, I think; it wouldn't be worthwhile for short story characters. But with that standard we'd easily have a bunch: Krispos, Victor Radcliff, Hamnet Thyssen, Gerin the Fox, Otto of Schlepsig, the dude from AtD (which could hardly be called a multi-POV work based on the one dude's little scene). Hmm, all the HT novels I've read in recent months had single POVs. Well two out of the three Krispos books, anyway. That seems unusual; in the past, the novels that have attracted me have almost invariably had at least two POVs, and more often half a dozen or more. On a related note, I'm rethinking my response to TR's above suggestion. I was thinking that, when a category contains so many articles that they won't all fit on the same page, that could be a good indicator that it could stand some paring down. Now there are those which will be stuffed to the gills, and no help for it, like Category:Americans, but with most of them we have some room to use our own discretion. Turtle Fan 02:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Demoted POVs Any interest in making a subcat (without removing entries from this cat) for characters who appear (as opposed to merely being mentioned, especially when the mention is "Here's how William Radcliff died") within a story's canon after giving up POV duties? The obvious pair has always been Roosevelt and Custer. Arguably Lincoln could count as a third, though his only post-HFR non-POV appearance was in a flashback. (Featherston would not count, nor would any other POV who appeared for just a line or two in the scene immediately following his final scene.) From Worldwar, Straha, Nesseref, Moishe Russie, and Ludmila Gorbunova. From TWTPE, Hitler. I think there were one or two in Darkness, though I can't think of them now; and anyway, we wouldn't have articles on them even if I could. I'm not sure about Pyrrhos: He had a one-off POV scene in what was otherwise an all-Krispos story. I think Iakovitzes might have narrated a couple of lines as well. But at the very least, we have seven. Growth potential is . . . unpredictable. Any takers? Turtle Fan 16:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think this is a good idea. If we're going to point out the POVs as being special, it's probably worth acknowledging some are more special than others. TR 16:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::How about a name? "Demoted POVs" lacks a certain formality and professionalism (even if this is our hobby.) Former POVs, perhaps? Turtle Fan 17:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC)